


la la love

by stilinscry



Series: nct drabbles [24]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Lowercase, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 18:01:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11949675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stilinscry/pseuds/stilinscry
Summary: yuta and dongyoung are gross and in love





	la la love

"could you guys please stop looking so in love with each other, you're gonna make me throw up my lunch."

"i don't know what you're talking about youngho," dongyoung replies, as if he isn't laying down with his head resting in yuta's lap, looking up at him with the most awed look on his face. 

"yeah, you must be mistaken," yuta chips in, not halting his hand that's gently stroking dongyoung's newly dyed hair. "what we feel for each other is definitely not love, but more," he pauses, humming thoughtfully as if trying to find the most suitable words. "violent hatred. yeah, that sounds about right."

dongyoung giggles lightly and yuta's face lights up at the sound. he looks down, no longer paying any attention to youngho and a beaming smile spreads across his face when one of dongyoung's hands reaches up to cup his cheek. 

"yuta i need to tell you something, and it might be hard to hear but it's been building for a while and i just, i need to get it out," dongyoung says, breathing deeply and yuta nods, signifying him to continue. "i think- fuck, i think i'm in hate with you."

youngho groans at the 'confession', standing up from the sofa to wander over to the other side of the waiting room but dongyoung doesn't pay him any attention, too focused on the little gasp yuta lets out. he lifts a hand up to wipe away his imaginary tears and dongyoung has to bite his lip to stop himself from laughing. 

"you don't know how long i've been waiting to hear that," yuta says, voice wobbling a little. "kim dongyoung, i'm in hate with you too. you're the only person i'll ever hate like this."

the hand cupping yuta's cheek pulls him down until their faces are mere centimetres apart and dongyoung can feel yuta's breath against his lips. their eyes meet for a second and then they're kissing. dongyoung vaguely registers youngho and jaehyun making gagging noises from the other end of the room but he really couldn't give a flying fuck. he does, however, make sure to moan just a little louder, especially for them, when yuta's fingers thread through his hair and pull lightly. 

when they pull apart to catch their breath they don't go far, resting their foreheads together. it's an uncomfortable bend for yuta and dongyoung's neck hurts from leaning against yuta's bony knee but neither cares that much. 

"i love you."

"yeah, i love you too."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"i swear to fucking god, go be infatuated with each other somewhere else. damn, i think i liked it better when you _actually_ hated each other."

**Author's Note:**

> lowkey inspired by the fuckin gay pic uploaded to the jpn twt


End file.
